South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut: Director's Cut
Do you guys Remember South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut??. I really love to watch that movie, Comedy Central runs it sometime in the year. However, all you don't know is that a director's cut version of the movie exists. I was playing the South Park game on my Nintendo 64, until I got bored so I decided to walk through the street. While I was walking in the avenue next to my neighboorhood, I found a VHS tape that had exactly the same design as the Bigger, Longer and Uncut VHS tape. There was: "Director's Cut" written in crayola. It was very interesting to see a VHS of the movie. I went to my home, popped the tape to the VCR and looked for some rancid popcorn and some Pepsi, to enjoy the show. Before the director's cut tape began, it showed a Ruby Gloom short. That show was very kid-friendly to be paired along with a South Park-related media. It began with a Looney Tunes-esque intro, with the color rings in a green color. Ruby, Skullboy, Iris, Misery, Frank and Len and the Bat were in a campfire. Ruby said, "Everybody, we came up here to make it through the night. And make it through the night we shaw. Stay vigilent!". All of them begin to sleep for some seconds until Ruby wakes up and touches Skullboy and makes everyone to wake up until the Bat gets scared. Then it shows a drum like the Looney Tunes ending from 1937-46, with Ruby coming out of there instead of Porky, saying Porky's line, "That's all Folks!". After that, a black screen shows up with an image of a dead Kenny. I was so scared to see my favorite character dead, but that was a technique used until 2001. The tape did not began with the boys singing "Mountain Town", you know, the introduction song of the movie, it begins with the boys at the theather watching the Terrance and Phillip movie. The song "Uncle F*cka" begins to play, but the lyrics said, "Shut your bitchy face, motherf*cker, you are a penis sucker, motherf*cker! You are a motherf*cker yes it's true, nobody fucks mothers fuck like your sister". I was surprised to hear that Song with different lyrics, but I watched. It then cut to the ice skating park scene, but it was silent. Did this was a prototype of the movie??. That's odd. Wendy skated like she was drunken or something. It then cuts to the scene where Kenny is given a potato instead of a heart, what it splashes to the boys and Kyle explodes in blood. I was very scared that i tried to turn the VCR off, but it was locked. Mr. Mackey later sings "It's Easy, Mkay?". Welp, that was pretty late on the film. But in this time, blood and organs flied to the screen, that made the movie much more scary. This time, I threw up. When I came back, the song ended. It later cut to Stan, who was no longer in action and Cartman, who had a broken hand. Then I went back to the bathroom to threw up even more!. When I came back, the war scene showed up. After the failed war, Saddam commands Satan to kill Stan and Cartman. And he actually does it. Stan and Cartman are melted into a mushy, highly realistic meat and blood. Then Satan kills the vexed Wendy Testaburger with his trident. I was so scared and I looked for my gun. Instead of the credits rolling, there was an image of a zombie Daffy and Bugs. I shot the TV to not have another experience. In the middle of night I heard Cartman screaming. The movie we all know aired in Comedy Central a few months later. As I watched it, I heard Stan screaming once again, to make sure no one else has to see the film. If you see that tape, please destroy it. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Movies Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read